


Mere Alcohol Doesn't Thrill Me At All

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover, Intimacy, Morning Sex, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly returns the favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [I Get No Kick From Champagne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9509597), which in itself is a prequel to my stories [The Present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7317355) and [Catering!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7475652/chapters/16988613)

Someone was kissing him. 

Someone small and soft. Dan came awake very slowly, feeling two, warm hand caress his chest as he reorientated himself. The party last night; his wife, bringing him home… 

He licked his lips and tasted her there. Oh yeah. He’d eaten her out until she’d pushed him away. A little smile curled his lips as the memory teased him. Then the goddess was speaking and he had to actually focus over the hum of incipient arousal and good memory.

“Dan. Please be awake.”

He smile gave him away, and she poked him in the middle of his chest. “Oh God!” he squawked, rubbing his injured skin.

“I thought you’d never get up,” she complained fondly. “I’ve been kissing your chest for a long time.”

Dan held up a hand. “I know I sleep deeply but there’s no need to wake me up with a titty twister.”

Holly sat back and cocked her head at him. “That was nowhere near you nipples. How’s your head?” she rubbed his offended skin, forcing him to squirm under her. 

He wrinkled his nose. “Feels like someone slammed their fist into me,” he admitted. 

“You had a lot of wine.” 

“Only two glasses!” he protested, rocking Holly in the saddle of his lap. She let out a squeal and braced herself on his chest. 

“It was four!” she said.

“Really?” he had actually lost track. Mingling with industry people always turned his temperament from chill to hysterical. 

“Mmm hmm.” Holly was tickling his nipple with the tip of her index finger now. Dan closed his eyes slowly, immured himself in the sensation of her touch. Her lips brushed the tip and licked it once. Dan shivered; goosebumps broke out on his arms. Finally she sucked on it and he hummed through his nose. Holly always knew how to touch him; they were, a year and a half into the marriage, familiar with each other in the best of ways.

Holly made love to his entire body – every curve, every flaw, every odd bone and tuft of hair, no exceptions. By the time she reached his cock he had firmed up nicely and tapped against her palm as she squeezed him.

Dan patted her hair, tugging the short locks back over her ears as she took her time. When she kissed him he forgot all about his headache, and, quite quickly, how to lie still. 

Holly sucked on the head of his cock gently, tongue flicking against his circumcision scar then stilling as she slowly took him down her throat. Every nerve in Dan’s body sang as he took her free hand in one of his and squeezed, her other hand sprawled on his thigh to brace herself. He saw love in Holly’s eyes before she shut them tightly, took him down her throat and swallowed.

Dan curled his toes against the sheets. Every time she bobbed her head he squeezed her fingers, and every time she swiped her tongue along the head of his cock he gasped. How well she knew him. How easily she pulled him right to the edge then pushed him gently away from the precipice.

Her hand left his thigh to stroke his balls and any little bit of shaft that escaped her mouth. Dan struggled to keep his eyes open, his hand spasmodically squeezing down on hers as she sucked and released his cock, imitating the tightness of her pussy, the soft squeeze of her sex.

Dan buried the side of his face in the pillow, his skin prickling as his balls tightened. “Holly!” he warned her. “So close, if you don’t stop I’m gonna…”

She just hummed again and swirled her tongue. 

Dan fell back into the pillows, his hips surging into her downward stroke. Holly took it all bravely, swallowing around him again and again, choking slightly when he hit the back of her throat awkwardly. He squeezed her hand hard as his hips surged a final time. His cry was strangled as he surged and came, hot and warm into comforting wetness.

In the blank peacefulness that followed, he heard Holly shift on the mattress, then felt her curl up against his side. Weakly, he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a light squeeze.

“Am I a good hangover cure?” she asked.

“The best ever,” he confirmed. Dan slid his hand up her thigh, running his fingers high until he cupped her sex and held her, fingertips teasing against her soft, swollen flesh. Holly moaned. 

“I don’t know if I can take one this morning.”

“Really?” Dan asked.

“I still feel all…” she squirmed, nudging his hand away. “Wobbly from last night. That was one heck of a thing to do, Dan.”

He smiled. “I told you I remembered my a-b-cs.” 

She shoved him playfully. “There aren’t many guys like you,” Holly pointed out. She was playing with his chest hair, and that tended to make him lose any semblance of reason. “Someone who’d give me that much without asking for anything in return.”

“Thank you,” he said softly. He still didn’t know how to take a compliment. 

She gave him a knowing look. “Dan, how many guys do you think would spend hours holding me during a down day?”

“Ross would.”

She patted his side. “But Ross picked Brian over me.” She wouldn’t say it was a less complicated choice – Brian had a willful daughter and a touring band, and Ross had to deal with absences and loneliness as often as Holly did with Dan. “What would you do if I couldn’t get out of bed? All I can do is cry and curl up into a ball. What then?”

“I’d lie in bed and be sad with you,” Dan said. And he meant it. They’d ridden through tougher terrain before. “You almost got trampled saving me from that crowd. It’s only fair for me to ride through hell with you.”

She kissed his arm, sleepily happy with the answer. “I love you,” he said softly. “I’ll always love you. I’ll always be glad you asked me to drive you to Ross’ wedding.” Again, he remembered the lucky happenstance of their union.

“You don’t miss any of it ever? Being single, going off to Las Vegas if you want to? Having a home studio? Just being free?”

“No,” he admitted softly, and meant it. “If I were free I wouldn’t have you. And if I didn’t have you I wouldn’t have anything.”

Satisfied with his answer, Holly dropped her head onto Dan’s chest. Sometimes, he guessed, secular miracles did exist – and that was exactly what had drawn him to Holly, and to the safety of her arms.


End file.
